It's wedding time! Or is it?
by omppujulia
Summary: Dean and Castiel are getting married, but everything doesn't go as they planned!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is just an idea that has been dancing around in my head ;) Things you should know about this:**

-It's not set during any particular time of things happening in the show

-And there are many characters who died in the show, but they are still alive in this fic :)

* * *

"Castiel. I remember the first time I met you. Sparks literally flew when I first saw you. You actually scared the shit out of me that day." Dean swallowed and continued, "we had our ups and downs, especially those downs, but I still wanna spent the rest of my life, fighting with Team Free Will. With you by my side. I do."

Sam smiled at Dean and he saw Gabriel wiping away a tear which had escaped from his eye. Then he looked straight into Cas' eyes. They are so blue...

"Dean. I didn't quite understand, when you said that we should write our own vows. I asked Sam and Bobby. They said that I should pick up a moment that was significant to our relationship. Three years ago, I was sent on a mission, to save the Righteous Man from perdition. And right at that moment, I laid my eyes on your soul, and I knew that there was something different in you, Dean Winchester. I...-"

His words were interrupted from someone shouting at the back of the ceremony. "They can't get married! And I'll tell you why." Everybody turned around and saw a woman walking towards Dean and Cas.

Both Dean and Castiel's eyes widened at the sight of her, and in unison they said "Memebiah."

* * *

**So, I know that this is super short, but coming chapters are going to be much longer! And lots of high fives to my awesome beta-reader _more-profound-bond!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So this is just an idea that has been dancing around in my head ;) Things you should know about this:**

**-It's not set during any particular time of things happening in the show**

**-And there are many characters that died in the show, but they are still alive in this fic :)**

**-Castiel and Gabriel are both full angels!**

**Coming: Destiel and maybe, just maybe, Sabriel ;)**

* * *

**One year earlier:**

"Cas? Can you come down? Please?" Dean said loudly in the hotel room. Ever since he and Cas had started dating, Sam had started sleeping in his own hotel room.

"Hello Dean." Cas said as he appeared right behind Dean.

"Holy shit! Cas don't do that." Dean said and leaned closer to Cas. "Hi."

Dean kissed Cas slowly on his lips. Castiel responded and put his arms around Dean's neck.

"Hi." Cas moaned as Dean sucked his neck.

"Dudes!" Sam said loudly when he walked in. God, Dean hated when Sam walked in like that.

"Hello Sam." Cas said blushing slightly, "I must go back to work again."

Dean kissed Cas. This time it was only a quick peck on his cheek.

"Bye Cas." Sam said and waved to the leaving angel.

"Do you come back tonight?" Dean asked.  
"I think I do." Cas smiled softly. After one blink of an eye, Cas left.

"What do you want, bitch?" Dean asked his little brother.

"We're working, jerk!" Sam answered. "Sorry that I interrupted you two, 'kay? But we need to focus to the gig!"

"Blah blah blah." Dean mumbled. "So did you find anything?"

"Well, I think that it's a regular demon," Sam said. "I found it. The address is...-"

But Dean didn't listen him. He was thinking about the night when he found out that Cas was in love with him...

***FLASHBACK***

_"Sam?" Cas asked from the back of Impala. "Could we speak for a moment?"_

_Dean felt a little bit of jealousy when Cas put his hand on Sam's shoulder and both of them were gone._

_Dean waited for ten minutes and then Sam and Cas came back._

_Cas was blushing slightly and Sam grinned next to Dean._

_"What's happening?" Dean asked and glanced into his rear view mirror to see Cas._

_"Nothing." Sam said as he burst into laughter._

_They drove back to their hotel in silence._

_"Umm... I'm going to get some... water..." Sam said and practically ran from their hotel room._

_"Dean, I need to speak with you." Cas said and rubbed his neck. "About my emotions."_

_Dean knew that Cas was terrible about feeling-stuff. "Okay, talk."_

_"I have these feelings and I don't know, how to express them." Cas tried to explain._

_"Well what is the emotion?" Dean asked and walked towards Cas._

_"I asked Sam and he said that it's love. That I'm IN love." Cas explained._

_"Is it Meg?" Dean asked and tried to hide his disgust and jealousy. He had been in love with Cas since the first time he had met him._

_"Umm... Wrong gender..." Cas said and rubbed his neck again. Then Dean thought he had got it._

_"Oh... It's not Sam, is it?" Dean asked and stared right into Cas' eye's_

_"No..." Cas said._

_"Is it... Is it... me?" Dean asked and he blushed slightly, (in a really manly way)._

_"Your question is correct." Cas said and lifted his gaze so he looked right into Dean's eyes._

_"Good." Dean said and pushed Cas against the wall. Cas looked surprised, when Dean smashed his lips to his own, but he responded quickly._

_"Hey Cassie and Dean-O! Having fun?" Dean and Cas turned to look at the door and they saw the Trickster/Archangel there._

_"Gabe? Gabe! You promised that you won't interrupt them!" They saw the phone in Gabriel's hand and Sam_ _was speaking on the other line._

_"Okay, I'll come there, babe" Gabriel said and vanished._

_Dean looked shocked "Did he just... My brother? My Sammy?" Cas smiled a bit._

_"They share strong bond." Cas said and grinned at Dean's reaction._

_"But...-" Dean started, but Cas interrupted him._

_"Dean." He whined. "Are you going to kiss me again?" Dean laughed as he started kissing his special angel._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Dean? DEAN!" Sam shouted to his brother's ear. "Do you agree with me?"

Dean lifted his head a bit. "Sure. Umm... What was the plan again?"

"I knew it..." Sam mumbled and he started to explain his plan. Again.

* * *

**So, thanks for favouriting and following. Please review, it would mean a lot to me to know what you think about this :)**

**And really big hug to more-profound-bond, my dear beta-reader and amazing friend :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So this is just an idea that has been dancing around in my head ;) Things you should know about this:**

**-It's not set during any particular time of things happening in the show:**

-And there are many characters that died in the show, but they are still alive in this fic :)

-Castiel and Gabriel are both full angels!

Coming: Destiel and maybe, just maybe, Sabriel ;)

* * *

**One year earlier:**

"Sam?!" Dean shouted from, well, another dirty hotel room.

"What is it?" Sam asked quickly as he ran to Dean from the room next to his brother's.

"Go get me some pie." Dean smiled his flirty smile. He wanted, no he needed pie!

"Dean, that look may work on Cas but it won't work on me." Sam grinned.

"Cas? Cas! Come here, would ya?" Dean shouted. Cas appeared right next to Sam.

"Even if you think about me, I will hear that. You don't have to wake the whole motel, Dean!" Cas explained, like he had done many times before.

"I was just thinking and hoping, if you could go get me some pie?" Dean said as he pulled Cas onto his lap. Sam walked away at this point.

"Dean, you can get your own piiiee." Cas moaned, 'cause Dean has started sucking Cas' neck. "Okay, I'll go." Cas said finally. Dean smirked as Cas vanished. 10 minutes and I'm going to be eating pie with my new boyfriend. Dean still couldn't believe his luck...

**1 hour later:**

"Sammyyyy!" Dean shouted. Sam ran into his brother's room again. But this time he was only wearing a towel around his hips.

"What?!" Sam snapped.

"I thought you were with Gabriel." Dean said and looked Sam's 'outfit'.

"I am." Sam said and blushed.

"Gross." Dean said. "Cas has been gone for an hour! Where is he? I'm going to look for him."

"You don't know where he is." Sam said. "You can pray to him or something." Sam went back to his room, where Gabriel was waiting for him...

"Cas, babe, could you come here?" Dean asked. This time, it took 10 minutes for Cas to get there.

"Where have you been? I was worried!" Dean said as he hugged Cas.

"I'm sorry, I talked with Memabiah. She's my new friend, I met her at the pie store." Cas explained.

"You went to a pie store and forgot to bring me my pie?!" Dean said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but there was only one piece and I shared it with Memabiah." Cas said and smiled.

"You shared my pie with some chick?" Dean couldn't believe his ears.

"Dean Winchester, are you jealous?" Cas asked.

"No I'm not! Wanna have sex?" Dean asked quickly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Cas asked as Dean pulled him to his bed.

But Cas was right. Dean was jealous about Cas and this Memabiah-chick.

* * *

**Sorry, I know that this is short, but I'm busy with my personal stuff :( So please review, follow and favourite ;)**

**And hugs to more-profound-bond. Thanks for being my beta-reader :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So this is just an idea that has been dancing around in my head ;) Things you should know about this:**

-It's not set during any particular time of things happening in the show

-And there are many characters that died in the show, but they are still alive in this fic :)

-Castiel and Gabriel are both full angels!

Coming: Destiel and maybe, just maybe, Sabriel ;)

* * *

**11 months later (1 month until the wedding):**

Dean had been dating Cas for a 10 months. And almost every day for the last 10 months Cas had spent a lot of time with his new friend, Memebiah. Cas had asked Dean to meet her, so they could spend time together. Dean had said no, which had made Cas a little sad. Cas just wanted to spend time with Dean and Memebiah.

"Umm... Castiel? Are you here with me?" Memebiah asked and grinned. It didn't happen often for him to get distracted like that. Except when they'd talk about Castiel's boyfriend, Dean something.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Castiel smiled at her. "I'm sorry, but I must go. I promised to go to the movies with Dean and our brothers."

"Its fine! You should hurry!" Memebiah said and smiled.

"What are you going to do tonight?" Castiel asked as he put his trench coat on.

"I guess I'll order pizza and watch Friend's re-run's." Memebiah smiled sadly as she started walking towards the coffee house's door.

"What if you would come to the movies with us?" Castiel asked quickly. Memebiah's face lightened.

"I thought you never ask." She smiled.

* * *

_I hate her; I hate her, I HATE HER!_ Dean thought after he went to sleep. _Why in the name of God would Cas think that I would like her! Damn! She did adore Baby and she liked my music, but there was definitely something wrong with her._

***EARLIER THAT NIGHT***

"It's nice to meet you, Dean." Memebiah smiled and shook Dean's hand.

"Hey, and you are... Memebaiah?" Dean asked slowly. Castiel shook his head.

"It's actually Memebiah, but you can just call me Biah, everybody calls me Biah, except this little angel over here." She said and put her hand on Castiel's shoulder. Dean's eyes widened a bit.

"Helloo!" Gabriel said as he walked into the room with Sam. "Woah! Who is this beautiful woman?"

Biah blushed a bit as Gabriel continued, "Cassie! You should have told me about her, so I wouldn't bring Samsquatch here." Gabriel winked.

Sam groaned quietly. "So, you must be Memebiah?" She nodded and was about to answer when Dean interrupted her.

"Just call her Biah, okay?" Dean said and went to his car. Everybody followed him and soon as they were driving to the movie theatre.

"Umm... Dean?" Biah asked quietly.

"What is it?" Dean asked as nicely as it was possible for to him to ask.

"This is Chevrolet Impala '67, right?" Biah asked and her eyes were REALLY big.

"Yeah, what about it?" Dean asked. If this chick says anything bad about his Baby, he would let her walk the rest of the trip!

"I just wanted to say that I adore this car!" Biah smiled. Dean smiled back but he just wanted to kick her out.

"Thanks." Dean said and focused to the road again, they would be there soon.

* * *

Dean walked to Sam's room, gladly Gabriel wasn't there.

"We have a problem." They said at the same time. Sam smirked.

"What's our problem?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Memebiah, of course!" Sam said. "She was totally flirting with Cas and Gabe yesterday!"

"I know! Where is Gabriel is by the way?" Dean asked.

"He's with Cas and Memebiah at the coffee place." Sam rubbed his eyes.

"So, what do we do about this?" Dean asked.

"I have a plan," Sam said. "Tonight, when Cas comes to sleep with you, you say that we must leave. And problem solved."

"Okay, Sammy! You're pure evil!" Dean grinned.

"Don't." Sam said and took his laptop.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING:**

"Sammy, do you know where Cas is? He didn't come here last night!" Dean said and yes he was really worried.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing! I don't know where Gabe is!" Sam shouted.

_*FLUTTEROFWINGS*_ Cas and Gabriel stood in front of them, they hardly stood up, and they both were dirty.

"What the fuck?" Dean asked and stared them.

"Gabe what happened last night? You were supposed to come here!" Sam snapped.

"Shut up both of you!" Gabriel said and he pulled himself and Castiel onto Sam's bed. They both fell asleep immediately.

"What the fuck?" Dean replied. He stared at Sam in shock.

* * *

**Yeah I know I'm sorry. Flashbacks all the time, but they are helpful and again thanks more-profound-bond! **

**Please follow, favourite and review. And this chapter is especially messed up, because I'm SO FRIGGIN' TIRED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So this is just an idea that has been dancing around in my head ;) Things you should know about this:**

-It's not set during any particular time of things happening in the show

-And there are many characters that died in the show, but they are still alive in this fic :)

-Castiel and Gabriel are both full angels!

Coming: Destiel and maybe, just maybe, Sabriel ;)

* * *

3 weeks to the wedding:

Dean and Sam had a problem. The angels didn't need sleep, but somehow they now have two angels, sleeping through their 13th hour.

"Gabe?" Sam asked as he kneeled next to the archangel, who had started moving.

"Sammy?" Gabe asked quietly and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, quit it!" Dean snapped when Sam and Gabe started kissing.

"What happened last night?" Sam asked as he petted Gabe's head.

"Mmmmphf." Cas moaned next to Sam and Gabriel.

"Cas? Baby?" Dean asked and walked next to Cas. Cas rested his head on Dean's chest, just like Gabriel's head was on Sam's chest.

"My head." Cas mumbled.

"So... What the hell happened last night?" Dean asked. Gabriel lifted his head.

"Umm... We were in a bar. And well, we drank. A lot." Gabriel started "We promised to meet there."

"And we drank before that too." Cas added quietly.

"And we were getting drunk before she finally showed up." Gabriel continued.

"Who?" Sam asked, even though he knew what Gabriel was going to answer.

"Memebiah. That chick really knows how to party!" Gabriel grinned.

"We went to like seven different parties!" Cas complained. "They were noisy and they smelled weird."

"Yeah but it didn't stop you, little bro!" Gabriel smirked. "You seriously partyed like there was no tomorrow!"

"What did you do?" Dean asked from Cas.

"I danced. And drank of course and danced a bit more." Cas seriously giggled.

"You both are still drunk, arent you?" Sam asked from the angels, but Gabriel's phone started ringing.

"Hey." Gabriel said. "HEY, ITS BIAH!"

They talked for around five minutes and Sam looked annoyed.

"She told us to check our phones." Gabriel said and started looking through his phone."Oh no..."

Gabriel jumped off of the bed and stared at his phone in shock. Cas did excatly the same thing.

"What now?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"Dean, please dont get mad at me." Cas begged at the same time as Gabriel said, "Sam, please dont get mad at me."

"Gabe? What is it?" Sam asked.

"Dean, lets go speak in your room, please." Cas said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Okay baby." Dean said and followed Cas to his room.

* * *

**Sam and Gabriel**

"Okay, I just wanna say that I love you very much and that this doesnt mean anything." Gabriel said and handed his phone to Sam.

Sam started checking Gabriel's phone. There were photos of him drinking, dancing and laughing. But the last photo was Gabe, his angel, kissing someone. It was some random chick.

"How far did you go?" Sam asked and watched Gabe with his puppy eyes.

"We only kissed once, it didn't go any further, I promise!" Gabriel said and watched Sam.

"I forgive you. I understand, you were drunk etc. Just... promise that it wont happen again." Sam's smile lightened the room.

"Oh, I promise!" Gabe shouted as he climbed on top of Sam."I wanna still make it up to you." He smirked and started unbuttoning Sam's shirt.

***FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER***

"Oh wow." Sam moaned."That was quick." Some one knocked on the door. Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were fully clothed.

"Come in." Gabriel said. Cas walked in as he tried to not to cry.

"Hey." He said in a voice wich would belong at someone's funeral.

"Cas? Is everything okay?" Sam asked and stood up.

"No... Dean broke up with me." Cas said and tears fell down his cheek.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUN! Yeah, so what do you think? Well yeah, you should listen to Bad Moon Rising. Really good song! And check out my lovely beta-reader, more-profound-bond!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So this is just an idea that has been dancing around in my head ;) Things you should know about this:**  
-It's not set during any particular time of things happening in the show  
-And there are many characters that died in the show, but they are still alive in this fic :)  
-Castiel and Gabriel are both full angels!  
Coming: Destiel and maybe, just maybe, Sabriel ;)

* * *

**Three weeks until the wedding:**  
"Cas? Are you sure that you don't need anything?" Sam asked the sad angel.  
"Yes, actually, there is one thing I need." Cas said.  
"Anything little bro," Gabriel said and petted Cas' hair. Castiel had lay down on the bed, with his head in Gabriel's lap for 5 hours. "Sure thing Cas, anything." Sam said.  
"I want an angel blade. Right here." Cas said and pointed to his heart.  
"Come on, Cassie. Get over it or tell us what you did." Gabriel said.  
"Gabriel, you know what I did and you know that I can't just get over it." Cas said and the tears started falling onto Gabriel's lap.  
"You hurt his feelings." Sam whispered. Sam's phone rang.  
"Hey Dean." Sam said. Cas' eyes widened and Sam walked out of the room.

_Dean: I did something stupid, very, very stupid last night._  
_Sam: I know! You broke up with Cas! You broke his heart! How could you do that? After everything he's been through?!_  
_Dean: NO! I mean yes but I did something else too. After I broke up with Cas, I left with Baby. I drove to Memebiah and... Well... Umm... We shared a bottle of wine..._  
_Sam: Dean you didn't... Oh god you did! How could you?_  
_Dean: I was drunk! I feel awful. And I'm coming there, 10 minutes tops._

And with that, Dean hung up. Sam walked back inside.  
"Okay, Cas now tell me what happened." Sam said. "Dean will be here soon, so if you don't tell, he will."  
"I kissed Memebiah." Cas said and stood up. "Several times, we danced, we had a good time."  
Sam must have looked terrified because Gabriel stood up too and said, "No they didn't have sex."  
"Of course we didn't! I could never do that to Dean!" Cas said loudly.  
"Dean had sex with her! Last night!" Sam shouted. Crap! I shouldn't have said that!  
"Thank you Sammy!" Dean said from behind him and slammed the door shut.  
"Hey, Sasquatch? Didn't we have that... umm... thing?" Gabriel asked suddenly.  
"Yes! Definitely! We have a thing." Sam said thankfully and took his coat as he walked out of the room with Gabriel following him. As soon as the door closed, the third world war started.  
"You had sex with her!?" Cas shouted.  
"Yes, BUT you cheated on me with her! I broke up with you before I did anything!" Dean yelled back.  
"I TOLD YOU, I'M SORRY!" Cas screamed and walked closer to Dean.  
"YEAH, ME TOO!" Dean said. Now they were standing right in front of each other.  
Dean grabbed Castiel's face and kissed him. Not in a loving way. Cas pushed Dean to the door, using so much power that it made Dean saying 'ouch'. Dean spun Cas against the door and unbuttoned his shirt and let his mouth travel to Cas' neck. Cas moaned quietly. As soon as Dean's mouth parted from Cas' skin, Cas ripped Dean's shirt off of him and pushed him roughly onto the bed. Cas' mouth attacked Dean's chest and abs. Soon there were lots of little hickeys. Dean tore Cas' pants off and rolled himself on top of Cas. Shortly Castiel's head was banging the headboard, "fuck yes dean please" came out of his mouth like a prayer. Dean turned Cas around and growled loudly. "This might hurt a bit."

* * *

"You think they have agreed their dispute?" Sam asked Gabe. They had spent the night in one 24/7 diner.  
"Of course they have! Cassie has big blue eyes! Dean has probably licked the crap off of his shoes!" Gabriel laughed. They walked into Sam's room and didn't like what they saw.  
Dean was lying almost naked on Sam's bed and there was no sign of Cas.  
"Wake up, Dean-O." Gabriel sang as he jumped into the room. Then he saw condom wrappers on the floor. "Oh father."  
"Dean! Wake up!" Sam shouted and threw a shoe at his brother. Dean woke up and looked around.  
"Cas?" Dean asked and rubbed his eyes.  
"He's not here." Sam said."Put your clothes on." Dean got dressed and took Sam's coffee. "What happened last night?" Gabriel asked and winked at Dean.  
"Wanna hear the long version or the short cut?"  
"Short!" Sam practically shouted.  
"Okay, we fucked like bunnies, several times." Dean smirked.  
"Too much information." Sam mumbled and covered his ears for a second.  
"I don't need to know about my brother's love life!" Gabriel whined as he opened a wrapper from his candy.  
"The greatest part is that I'm not mad at him anymore! Of course he kissed someone, but I think everything is going to be fine. I mean I love him..." Dean started but didn't want to cause a big chick flick moment so he coughed and asked, "is there any beer?"  
"Come on Dean! You were saying something really big and you stop it because you're a jerk?" Sam asked.  
"Okay, I love him and I wanna spent the rest of my life with him." Dean said awkwardly and rubbed his neck.  
"Sounds like you wanna marry him." Gabriel said and stared at Dean.  
"No! I mean yes, but... I want it, but I don't think it's good at this time." Dean said. "You know we just had a fight, everything is different."  
"He loves you. More than his own life, you know that right? Right?" Gabriel asked.  
"I-I know, I guess. But there was something in his eyes last night... I don't know." Dean said. "Is it enough?"  
"What if I talk to Cassie?" Gabriel suggested suddenly. Dean and Sam stared at him. "Seriously!"  
"That would be amazing Gabe!" Sam smiled lovingly at his arch-angel.  
"Yeah okay, whatever." Dean nodded.  
Sam kissed Gabriel softly before Gabe decided to go and talk to Cas.  
"Gross." Dean said as he started gagging.  
"Dean? Dean!" Sam shouted. Dean started puking blood.  
"Hexbag." Dean said in the middle of puking. Sam ran around the hotel room, trying to find that hex bag.  
"Sink." Dean mumbled as he fell on the ground. Sam ran to the sink and started looking the drawers. He found the hex-bag and burned it. Dean stood up and wiped the blood out of his mouth.  
"Witches." Sam said and Dean just nodded.

* * *

***MEANWHILE***  
"Hey Cassie." Gabriel said as he found Cas in heaven. "Have fun last night?" Gabriel winked and sat down next to him.  
"I love him. And I will till the end of times." Cas said and turned to look at Gabriel. "But I know that he doesn't think that way of me anymore."  
"Cassie, he just said that he loves you." Gabriel said and smiled. Cas' whole face turned in a way that you would call lightened.  
"Did he? Seriously?" Cas asked and smiled.  
"Wanna go downstairs? I mean in the middle." Gabriel grinned.  
"Okay, but Gabriel I hope this isn't a joke." Cas said as they snapped themselves back to the motel room.

* * *

"Hello Dean." Cas said as he appeared right behind Dean. Dean jumped a little but he hugged Cas right away. They shared this very long hug and Dean whispered in Cas' ear 'Don't leave me'. As a response Cas kissed Dean lightly on his lips.  
"Awww!" Sam and Gabriel smirked behind them.  
Dean didn't care enough to show them his middle finger. "Forget everything I said when we fought, everything is forgiven, right?"  
"Of course, Dean." Cas smiled.  
"What if we go eat to celebrate this amazing re-unite?" Sam asked. Dean noticed that he was starving.  
"Ay-ay!" Dean smirked and walked towards the door.  
"You coming, angels?" Sam asked.  
"Only if I get dessert." Gabriel laughed and kissed Sam on his cheek.  
"Your dessert will be served in bed." Dean winked at Cas an and enjoyed that fact that he had got his special angel to blush. Again.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please reviewe, follow and favourite :) And hugz to my betareader, _more-profound-bond!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So this is just an idea that has been dancing around in my head ;) Things you should know about this:**

**-It's not set during any particular time of things happening in the show**

**-And there are many characters that died in the show, but they are still alive in this fic :)**

**-Castiel and Gabriel are both full angels!**

**Coming: Destiel and maybe, just maybe, Sabriel ;)**

* * *

**Two weeks till the wedding:**

"Gabriel." Castiel called quietly. "Could you come here, please?"

"What's up Cassie?" Gabriel smirked from the couch. Castiel threw something to Gabriel.

"You see what that is?" Castiel asked quietly. Dean and Sam went to visit Bobby, so they asked Castiel and Gabriel to stay and keep an eye on everything.

"Hex bag. Powerful." Gabriel said and burned it immediately.

"And who...-" Castiel started to ask when Gabriel interrupted.

"Witches." Gabriel said. "I'll try to find that bitch; you stay here and DON'T TELL Dean-O and Samsquatch." Gabriel disappeared and Cas was alone.

Castiel was happy. He and Dean were together and everything was fine. But that hex bag had brought another dark cloud on top of their heads. Someone is trying to kill Dean or Sam. He didn't want to lose them. And he knew that Gabriel had been looking for his mate since humans were created. And when Gabriel had left heaven, he said that he was going to find his mate. And now finally Gabriel found Sam. Just like Castiel had found Dean. He had to leave, he had to help Gabriel. In a flutter of wings, Cas was gone.

"Cas?" Dean asked as he walked into the motel room. Dean walked into Sam's room and he found his brother, who looked like a lost puppy.

"They've left." Sam said sadly. Dean wondered where their angels had gone.

"They'll be here soon." Dean said "I'll call Cas." Dean walked back to his room and waited for Cas to answer.

_Dean: Hey babe? Where are you?_

_Cas: Umm... I'm with Gabriel._

_Dean: Yeah, but where are you?_

_Cas: I'm not going to lie to him (said to Gabriel)_

_Dean: Cas? What are you not going to lie about?_

_Cas: We found a hex bag in your room! We found the witch._

_Dean: Awesome! But you two... hunting? You should have asked me and Sammy to help._

_Cas: I didn't want you anywhere near her._

_Dean: Bullshit. Who is she?_

_Cas: *coughs* Memebiah._

_Dean: That bitch is also a witch? Come back. I don't want you anywhere near her either_.

_Cas: Come on Dean! I'm an angel of lord, I can handle one witch. And I have Gabriel to help._

_Dean: That is not the reason..._

_Cas: You're still mad at me because of that? Dean let's talk when I come back okay?_

_Dean: There is nothing to talk about._

_Cas: Bye._

Dean threw his phone onto his bed. He turned the TV on and saw that his favourite show was on.

**From: Dean**

**They r huntin a witch. They'll be back soon.**

**To: Sam**

Dean sent the text to Sam. He waited for a second until Sam answered.

**From: Sam**

**K**

**To: Dean**

Soon there was flutter of wings, and Dean saw two bloody angels, lying on the floor.

"What the...-" Dean started "SAM! SAMMY!"

Sam ran there quickly."Oh my... Gabe? Gabe?" Sam kneeled next to his boyfriend.

"Cas? Hey, what the hell happened in there?" Dean carried Cas to his bed. Blood was dripping from his eye. It looked like he was crying blood.

"Dean, It was a trap! There were 7 witches, waiting for us, then they started mumbling something and Cas started bleeding and I tried everything and I started bleeding and then I snapped us out of there." Gabriel started talking when Cas didn't say a thing.

"We should have come with you." Sam said as he hugged Gabriel tightly.

"NO!" Gabriel growled as he wiped blood from his face. "You both would be dead now! And this affected Cassie more, because he told her that he is an angel of lord!"

"Cas told her? You mean Memebiah?" Dean turned away from Cas. Gabriel nodded and stood up.

"Is there any chocolate in here?" Gabriel asked and Sam gave him his snickers. "Since when have you carried chocolate all over the place?"

"Since the day we started dating." Sam said and blushed slightly.

"How do you know that Cas told her?" Dean asked and watched Sam oddly.

"Cas told me as we went there. It was that time we got drunk, remember?" Gabriel smirked as he ate his snickers.

"How could I forget?" Dean growled. He was still pretty mad because of that.

Cas started moving and whined a bit. Dean turned back to Cas and looked worried.

"Cas are you okay? What happened?" Dean asked even though Gabriel had just told him.

"Dean it was a trap." Castiel said and started wiping blood from his face.

"I know. We must talk about it." Dean said. He hated that he had to talk with Castiel about his emotions and stuff. But Dean was pretty sure that he had to break up with Castiel. Dean just couldn't trust him anymore.

Gabriel and Sam left the room in silence.

"I can't trust you anymore. Every time you're not with me, I just keep thinking that you're with someone else. I wanted to be the one who makes you happy, makes you smile. But when you cheated on me, it broke me. I'm used to everything. People leave me all the time and I just keep fighting. But what you did, it was a lot worse than anything I've ever experienced. I trusted you and you just... I can't do this anymore, I can't keep pretending." Dean sighed as the tears floated down his face.

"You don't love me anymore?" Cas asked as he tilted his head. He started feeling things again.

"I do, love you. More than anything, but..." Dean started as he wiped his tears away from his cheeks.

"And I'm not the one who slept with someone. It was you. You slept with Memebiah. I only kissed her." Cas said and stared at Dean. "And I was meaning to speak with you tonight." Dean puckered his eyebrows.

"Why?" Dean asked and stared as Cas stood up. His eyes expanded when Cas got down on one knee. Cas took something from his pocket. It was a velvet box.

"Dean, I love you and I always have. And I always will. I was going to ask if you would want to get married." Cas explained. Dean was in shock.

Tears floated down Dean's cheeks again. "I'm sorry, Cas. I can't." And with that, Dean ran away. Out from the room and straight to the Impala and he decided to spend the night driving around the town. It's not like he could sleep anymore.

* * *

**Dun dun duuun! Yeah, this is complicated, but EVERYTHING will be explained in the next chapter. And remember my lovely beta-reader, more-profound-bond.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So this is just an idea that has been dancing around in my head ;) Things you should know about this:**

**-It's not set during any particular time of things happening in the show**

**-And there are many characters that died in the show, but they are still alive in this fic :)**

**-Castiel and Gabriel are both full angels!**

**Coming: Destiel and maybe, just maybe, Sabriel ;)**

* * *

**Two weeks till the wedding:**

"You broke up again?" Sam asked and he couldn't believe what his brother had said. "Why?"

"I can't trust him anymore." Dean said and took another sip of his beer.

"You were just talking about getting married. And you broke up!" Sam stared at Dean.

"Whatcha doin'?" Gabriel smirked suddenly. Dean almost had a heart attack, but Sam was pretty used to Gabe coming and going."Oh, Dean, where have you left my brother?"

"He broke up with Cas." Sam said and sighed as he sat down. Gabriel's eyes expanded.

"No, you didn't! You... But he... WHY IN THE NAME OF DAD WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID?!" Gabriel shouted and scared Dean a bit. He had never seen Gabriel like this.

"I can't trust him anymore." Dean said shortly. Now Gabriel was really angry. He was shaking and his vessel shined a bit.

"Where is he?!" Gabriel asked and walked towards Dean.

"I don't know! I can pray for him to come here if you want me to." Dean said and backed closer to the wall.

"YOU CAN'T CALL HIM, YOU IDIOT! HE RIPPED HIS GRACE OUT BECAUSE OF YOU! AND NOW YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM!" Gabriel roared.

Sam and Dean stared at Gabriel in shock. They remembered what Anna had told them about ripping her Grace out.

"He... He... What?" Dean asked and blinked a few extra times.

"He wanted you to trust him. So he took one of his battle feathers and made a ring from it. Then he gripped his grace, and put it inside the ring. He was going to pop the question and let you have his grace where ever you'd go, so you would know that he can't pop anywhere. But you son-of-a-bitch broke his heart again and now we lost him and he is probably suicidal." Gabriel said and stared at Dean angrily.

"He did that for me?" Dean asked as he felt love floating to his body. Then he remembered that Cas was gone and this time there was no way he could get him back.

"Ahh! You must find him!" Gabriel said and pointed at the door. Dean took his leather jacket and ran, again, out of the door. He didn't take his keys, because he had had few beers. Sam sighed and stared at Gabriel.

"Looking for Cas?" Sam asked and grabbed the Impala's keys. Gabriel nodded and took Sam's hand in his own.

"Yep." He said and focused all his thoughts into his brother.

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

"CAS? CAS?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Dean shouted as he walked through the park. He had tried to find Cas at the store, police station and other parks." CAS? ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Dean?" Castiel's tired voice came from behind the tree near the lake. "Dean is it you?"

Dean walked around the tree and sat down next to Cas. "Gabriel told me what you did."

Castiel turned his big blue eyes towards Dean's bright green ones.

"Yes." Dean said and smiled softly to Castiel. "I do."

"What do you mean, 'I do'?" Castiel asked and tilted his head. Dean laughed softly.

"I do, wanna marry you." Dean said and watched Cas' reaction. "I thought, that I couldn't trust you, but now I know that I can."

Cas started smiling and pulled a ring out of his pocket. The box had disappeared. "Will you marry me?" Cas asked again, but now he was on one knee.

"I do, I do, I do, I do." Dean sang. He was happier than ever. He knew that he could trust Cas again." But let's do this one thing first."

Dean grabbed the ring and smashed it against the tree. Cas looked surprised, but he got his Grace back.

"Why?" Cas asked and stared at Dean. "Why did you give me my Grace back?"

"Because I want you to be my angel. Forever." Dean said and pulled himself on top of Cas.

Dean and Cas were walking back to the motel, when they spotted Sam and Gabriel making out on the Impala's hood.

"Hey! Get down from there you idiots!" Dean yelled, but he didn't let go of Cas' hand. "I have something important to say."

Sam and Gabe smirked when they saw Dean and Cas holding hands.

"We're getting married." Dean smiled and showed his hand. He had another ring, made from Cas' battle feather.

"Where's Cassie's ring?" Gabriel asked and hugged Cas. Sam hugged Dean and he looked happy.

"I'm getting it tomorrow." Dean said and led them to the motel's door. Dean opened the door and let Cas walk inside, but when Sam and Gabe were going through, Dean shut the door. "You two are so not coming here. We have something important to do." Dean shouted as he tackled Cas to the couch. Cas giggled.

"I love you Dean." Cas said and kissed Dean softly.

"I love you too, Cas. This time I'm not letting anything come between us." Dean said and kissed Cas back.

* * *

**Yeah, hahahaa! I just needed to write this! Please review and check out more-profound-bond! And thank you all for reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! So this is just an idea that has been dancing around in my head ;)**

**So, in this chapter is a Sam/Jess thingy, so hope you like it and something, something :D**

* * *

**Two days to the wedding:**

Dean was excited. He never thought that he could ever get married. Mostly because of the job, but he had found his angel. He had thought that hunters can't find love, but he was wrong. Dean was waiting for the wedding. He didn't have many friends but he knew for sure, that he was going to invite Charlie, Kevin and Lisa. Or maybe not Lisa. That would be awkward.

"Dean? Come here for a second!" Cas shouted. Dean laughed a bit. Cas was excited about the wedding too.

Dean walked into the next room. Cas was planning their wedding with Sam. Yeah, Sam was helping Cas.

"What is it now?" Dean asked. He had been there three times already. About the location, the invitations and the food.

"Music?" Cas asked and smiled to Dean. Dean didn't even bother to look at Sam. He was still pissed at what he had done. Cas didn't want to sleep with Dean before the wedding. Sam had said something about it, so...

"AC/DC." Dean said and smirked.

"Come on Dean! You need a slow one!" Sam said. Sam was annoyed! He had done more to help Cas at their wedding than Dean!

"I can't dance! Cas can't dance! We don't dance!" Dean said and finally looked at Sam.

"Actually, I can dance." Cas said quietly and stared at the ceiling. Dean turned to stare at him.

"How?" Dean stuttered and Cas blushed slightly.

"I taught him." Sam said and walked next to him. Dean stared at them in shock. "Jess taught me."

Sam's eyes watered as he remembered his first angel. Jess was everything he had dreamt of and he loved her so much. He still does, but he loves Gabriel too. Gabriel is his second angel. And Gabriel is everything Sam had dreamt of and a little bit more.

"Okay you can choose, if you help me with the steps." Dean said and went back to his room. Cas and Sam decided to continue later. When Castiel left to get some food, Sam felt the tears growing in his eyes as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Memories started floating into his mind. _His and Jess' day at beach_. They had just started dating, when they decided to get a day off and spend it at the beach. They ate ice cream and it was warm. The sun shone brightly and they spent the night there. It was the first time Sam had told her that he was in love with her.

_"Jessica, I think I'm in love with you." Sam said and blushed slightly. Jessica stroked her fingers through Sam's hair._

_"Sam, I love you too." Jessica smiled and kissed Sam._

"Sam? Sammy?" Sam raised his head and saw Gabriel in front of him. He looked worried. "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded and noticed that he was shaking. Gabriel climbed on the bed, next to Sam and lied down. Soon Sam was sobbing on his chest.

"Its fine, Sam. It's going to be alright. Just calm down and tell me what's wrong." Gabriel said as he massaged Sam's back soothingly.

"I miss Jessica." Sam said and Gabriel continued massaging.

"Sam, it's normal. You loved her, probably still do. I totally understand. When you lose someone you love, it hurts, but you will learn to get over it." Gabriel started talking and continued. "You have such a stressful job, it's no wonder that your emotions are a bit of mess."

"Thanks Gabe." Sam said and buried his head into Gabriel's chest.

"Sam, just remember, that I love you too. I won't leave you. Ever." Gabriel said and kissed Sam's head. After that, Gabriel just held Sam close and Sam fell asleep. Sam had a dream, about Jessica.

_Sam looked all around. He saw a meadow. Jessica was walking towards him in a white dress. Soon she was standing right in front of him._

_"Hi Sam." Jessica said and hugged him tightly. Sam smelled the sweet aroma from Jessica's shoulder. Jessica led them to sit under the apple tree._

_"Hi Jess." Sam said and stared at his ex-girlfriend._

_"Sam, I know what you're thinking. You don't have to feel this guilt over me. It wasn't your fault that I died." Jessica said and pressed her head into Sam's chest._

_"Yes it was Jess! If I had been there with you, nothing bad would ever have happened." Sam said and squeezed Jess into his chest, closer._

_"Sam, I forgive you. Your family needed you. Sam, I just wanted you to know, that I love you and I always will. And I know that you will love me too and you love Gabriel too. Even though I'm not there, he is. He is the angel, sent from heaven." Jessica smirked and lifted her head, so she could see Sam's face "Don't cry, honey."_

_Sam smiled and he let Jessica wipe his tears away. "I do love you." Sam mumbled and looked straight into Jessica's eyes._

_Jessica lifted her hands onto Sam's hair and she kissed him lightly. As if to say goodbye._

Sam woke up and he noticed that he was still using Gabriel as his pillow.

"Are you okay Sammich?" Gabriel asked softly. Sam rubbed his eyes and quickly stood up.

"I'm fine." Sam smiled a bit. "How long was I asleep?"

Gabriel wondered for a second. "Three hours, twenty minutes and forty five seconds."

Sam laughed. "Do you know where Cas is?"

"I think he is in Dean's room." Gabriel said and smirked. Sam closed his eyes for a minute.

"Can you help me with the music?" Sam asked and used his puppy eyes. Gabriel melted right away.

"Sure." Gabriel said and snapped his fingers. Sam had his memory stick in his hands.

"Can I watch what's in here?" Sam asked and opened his laptop.

"Oh, Sam! Don't you trust me?" Gabriel asked and laughed.

"Of course I trust you! I just don't trust the trickster-you." Sam smirked and opened the file. It was full of Dean's favourite songs and some regular love songs.

Suddenly Dean and Cas walked into the room.

"I can dance!" Dean smiled and Cas giggled behind him. "Anyway, we're going to the movies, would you like to go with us?"

"Didn't Cas bring any food?" Sam asked and noticed that Dean and Cas' hairs were a mess and their lips were swollen.

"I'm sorry Sam. I got distracted on the way." Cas smiled and blushed when Dean winked at him.

"Oh father." Gabriel mumbled and grabbed Sam's ass. Sam yelped a bit and blushed. Gabriel grinned and surprisingly Dean started grinning too. Sam and Cas just stood there blushing.

"Okay, let's go." Sam said and smirked evilly at Cas. Cas smirked back and opened the door and Dean walked out. Cas grabbed Dean's ass and Cas laughed when Dean blushed very strongly. Sam laughed as he kissed his perfect angel. His life didn't suck that much, anymore.

* * *

**So yaaay! Teehee! I can't wait to write more! I love the idea of Cas and Dean getting married and all the people there! So, if you have someone who you would love to be in their wedding, please review or send a pm! Thank you to my beta reader more-profound-bond. Love ya all! xo xo**


End file.
